Home for the Holidays
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: Christmas Special, One-Shot, a Jasper and Alice Christmas. Not everyone has a home for Christmas.


Everything belongs to their respective owners

This is for the Christmas One-Shot special

**Jasper – POV**

I smiled down at my wife Alice. This was our fourth Christmas together and our first as a married couple and still nothing could beat the feeling of being together. I hugged her sleeping form to me once again trying my best to protect her from the harsh, cold Forks winter winds. "Ali," I cooed softly in her ear so as not to wake our one year old son, Cody.

She inhaled deeply and blinked her eyes open. My smile only broadened at the prospect of seeing her gorgeous violet eyes that reminded me of purple tulips that broke ground in spring. She yawned softly and sat up against my chest cuddling into me like Cody was to her. Cody was curled up in her lap with his face pressed against her chest; I could hear his soft snores from over a foot away.

"Morning," She leaned forward and kissed my cheek gently before kissing my lips she pulled away all too soon in my opinion. "Where are we going today?"

I shrugged while shaking my coat to get the fresh layer of snow we had gotten last night off it. "Wherever you would like, Kyle said to stop by and he'll give us some food for breakfast," I smiled taking Cody from Alice. He yawned but didn't wake only cuddled further into my chest. I chuckled softly.

Alice smiled at both of us and stroked Cody's head. She sighed before frowning. I knew that frown- it always came after she thought to hard about our current situation. I wrapped my right arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest slightly squishing Cody who grunted in protest. "Just a little longer and then I'll get a job and we can find somewhere to go, I promise Ali." She nodded but I could feel her hot tears hit my chest already soaking through my thin wife beater.

"I know, but I just thought we could be somewhere warm tonight," She pulled back and started to wipe her cheeks of all her tears. Alice thought crying was a sign of weakness; I believed they were a sign of hope. When someone's cries it's because they lost someone or something but still think things can be okay. Someone who doesn't cry is heartless and non-empathetic, they have nothing to look forward or hope for.

"Well we will, we'll go to the shelter extra early that way there is no way the place can fill up, but for now let's go do something fun, It's Cody's second Christmas," I smiled kissing the top of his head. He grunted and buried his face further into my chest.

"Okay, you know Jasper I don't know where I would be without you," She smiled while grabbing my hand. We started walking towards the only park in Forks.

"Don't say that it's me that wouldn't belong anywhere without you, Alice." I chuckled at her annoyed expression. She hated it when I didn't agree with her on that point.

"You know if I hadn't gotten only three hours of sleep I would have a witty come back to that," She yawned as if to emphasis her point.

"I know remember every time you woke up you would hit me," I laughed. I didn't mind all that much. I had gone longer than one night without sleep trying to watch over Alice so three hours is good.

"Yeah sorry about that; you know at the time I had a good reason for hitting you but now that I think about it I have no idea what I was doing." She laughed softly while shaking her head.

"You are one of a kind Alice Whitlock," I wrapped my free arm around her small shoulders.

"As are you Jasper Whitlock," We continued to walk towards the bark only getting dirty looks from three passer-bys when Alice stopped all of a sudden. "It's Christmas Eve!" She squealed.

"Yes Alice it is every December 24th," I laughed at her enthusiasm. She loved Christmas; she believes it is a time for new beginnings. I always that that was New Years but I met Alice of Christmas Day four years ago and have believed her ever since.

"Shut it, Jazz," She jumped in front of me stopping me from walking any further. "You know what this means right?"

I looked at her for a moment, _I wonder how she would react if I said no. _I didn't get the chance to say much because growled while rolling her eyes and slapped me upside the head. I glared at her half-heartedly. "It_ means_ tonight could be the night we find somewhere to stay permanently."

I eyed her carefully, examining her excited face and bouncing body. "Alice," I sighed her name softly. "You know I want more than anything for you and Cody to be warm and have a place to live but don't get your hopes up."

It's not like I wanted to be homeless, nobody does. I was a runaway end of story. I was walking the streets on Christmas morning trying to find something to eat when I heard a girl screaming form the back alley next to me. When I had ran into the alley-way to find out what the screaming was I saw two guys trying to rape someone; Alice. I saved her but not without a cost, I myself was beaten, but Alice helped me get better. Her and I have stuck together ever since.

When I had asked why she wasn't living in a warm house sleeping on a big comfy bed she had looked down and shrugged. Three months later she broke down and told me how she couldn't handle the pressure of being the perfect first born anymore. She was always being compared to her younger sister Cynthia, but Alice always said how she loved Cynthia very much it was her parents that she did not love so much.

"Just you watch Jasper, I will be right, have I ever steered you wrong?" She smirked.

"Yes actually, how about when you told me to go over to the Café and get you coffee, when I asked what about you all you said was 'I'll be fine,'-"

"Hey, I do _not_ sound like that!" She yelled at me. Cody stirred and looked at her. He reached for her while crying 'mama'. I handed him over to Alice without protest.

"Wanna bet? Never mind, anyway do you remember what happens next?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked down and mumbled something unintelligible. "Hmm, what was that Alice, I seem to have lost my hearing?" I smirked again.

"I _said_ I was gone when you came back because I had to go to the bathroom and couldn't wait any longer." She growled out.

"And . . . ?" I motioned with my hands for her to continue.

"We were separated for three days because when I came back you had already been there and left to look for me. The only reason you found me was because you saved me from getting hit by a truck whose driver had fallen asleep at the wheel." I flinched slightly, that part of the story she could have left out, I still have scars from the road burn. It wasn't anything too serious the guy ended up running his truck into a tree but he got out fine. I had gotten road burn and sprained my wrist from grabbing Alice and pushing both of us out of the way.

"Now what were you saying about always right?" I chuckled.

"You know other husbands submit to their wives when they know their right," She giggled.

"Dada?" Cody squealed looking at Alice.

"Over here, son," I laughed when he whirled around trying to look at me.

"Dada!" He squealed reaching for me. I rolled my eyes, he always did this; wanted one parents one minute wanted the other the next minute.

"Hey you sleep well?" I asked brushing my fingers through my hair to get it out of my eyes.

"Hot, dada," He frowned and stuck his tongue out.

I laughed, "You always are Cody," I laughed and he joined me, but I doubt he knew what he was laughing at.

"Walk?" I nodded and placed him on his feet. I hadn't even noticed we had arrived at the park.

The Forks Park had a spot for kids to play and it even had a large play structure. Cody looked at me then the structure. I looked at Alice. She rolled her and mumbled something along the lines of, 'like father, like son' but nodded.

I grabbed Cody and ran towards the structure. "Alright where to first, Cody?" Alice was slowly making her way towards us.

Cody was more prepared for winter than Alice and I. I had saved up all the money I had from odd jobs and finding it to buy him boots and a snow coat and Alice boat him snow pants. With the extra little bit of money I had I bought Alice a necklace with a hummingbird on it. It was her favorite bird and in return she bought me a chain link necklace.

I took Cody to the slide and helped him slide down making sure to watch the ice; wouldn't help anyone to break my neck. "Dada castle!" Cody cheered ten minutes later. I chuckled and carried him over towards the bench Alice was sitting on. I placed him in a pile of snow and sat down with Alice. Cody was in front of us not even a three feet away and giggling away happy as a can be.

"You're a great dad, Jasper," Alice smiled softly at me.

"Thanks and you're a great mom," I leaned over and began to kiss her lips gently. I pulled her body closer to mine and eventually I pulled her into my lap and she rested her head on my shoulder after we stopped kissing.

"Oh and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I smiled down at her. She bit her lip and kissed the side of my neck

"I love you, too, Jasper." She cuddled further into my chest.

"Excuse me?" I stiffened as I felt the bench dip slightly to the new comer.

"Yes?" Alice asked while subtly rubbing my back trying to sooth my panic and fear. It helped slightly but I became hyper aware of my surroundings. Cody was still playing on the ground and if I timed it right I could have all three of us out of here in a matter of minutes. Alice seemed to have sensed where my thoughts were heading because she pinched my side before continuing to rub my back.

"I'm sorry but is that your son?" I took a moment to look at the woman sitting next to me and noticed she didn't look all that dangerous. She had caramel coloured hair and emerald green eyes. She was smiling warmly and sent waves of a soothing vibe that made you want to trust her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall blond man watching us; I could faintly see the early morning sun glinting off a silver wedding band on his left hand. That must be this women's husband, what is she doing here?

"Yes, has he done something?" I questioned a little too harsh, Alice gave me a look. I looked at Cody and saw he was in the exact same place as I had left him; he couldn't have done anything wrong.

"Oh heaven's no, I was just wondering where you got his coat, it's adorable. I just adopted a boy, his name is Peter, he's two at the moment and I need to get him a winter coat but can't find one that works for his active ways that doesn't rip." She smiled again.

Alice looked at me expectantly seeing as I _had _bought the stupid coat. I nodded and looked at her but avoiding her eyes. "Um I got it at _A Children's Place, _ask for a toggle coat," I spoke rapidly. My hands had tightened around Alice's waist.

"Oh thank you very much, I'm Esme Cullen by the way, the blond god over there is my husband Carlisle," She motioned for him to over to us.

Alice giggled at her description, but I didn't react. "Well I'm Alice, this is my husband Jasper and that little guy is our son Cody," I bit back an irritated retort towards Alice. I have fought tooth and nail to keep us together and she is giving out our names for no reason other than a warm smile and trusting eyes.

But trusting eyes lie, I would know I stared into the trusting eyes of my father's every day and night for nine years after my mother died. I shook my head to stop the train of thoughts.

"Hello," My heart jumped as the man named Carlisle walked up behind us.

"Hi," Alice replied brightly, I nodded my head. Alice poked my side again silently telling me to stop being rude. I gave her a warning look and she shook her head a little only so that I could see it. I gave a nod back in confirmation not to be rude anymore.

"Hello," I mumbled. Alice rolled her eyes slightly.

"Mama, dada I tired," I looked down to see Cody wobbling towards mine and Alice's legs.

"Okay Cody why don't you come sit on Mama's lap while she talks to Carlisle and Esme," I watched Alice pick Cody up and place her in my lap as she moved to sit next to me closer to Esme. Cody got comfortable in my lap and sooner than I thought possible small snores were emanating from his small chest. I smiled softly and kissed his head. Alice was leaning against me glancing once and a while at Cody then to me before returning her attention to Esme.

"So where are you guys from, I haven't seen you around here before." Alice decided to start the conversation.

"We moved here last week so Carlisle could work at the hospital near the Forks Fire Station." I flinched at the name.

My father was the Chief at the Fire Station in Forks and I'd prefer no ever going near it again. I shuddered again. Cody pulled back and looked up at me confused. "Cold, dada?"

"Yeah darlin' I'm cold," I smiled sadly down at him. Cody leaned forward and started breathing onto my chest and wrapped his arms around my chest, "Cody what are you doing, son?"

"Warming, dada," He stated simply.

My heart melted at his innocence. He was born out here and so far been raised out on the streets. He doesn't know what it's like to have his own bed or even what a bed was. My son was growing up with horrible surrounding but already I could see he was going to be a caring strong man when he grew up. I looked at Alice and saw her eyes had misted over.

"My dear, where is your coat?" Esme asked me aghast.

"I don't have one," I said simply. Carlisle was looking at my neck where you could see scars that reached into my shirt. I had a few scars on my face especially near my right eye, but I grew to ignore the stares and whispered questions.

"How can you not have a coat, Sweetie?" She asked shocked again. It would have sounded like a rude type of question from anyone else but the attached 'Sweetie' made it sound more like she cared about my health.

"Don't have enough to buy one," I shrugged again.

"Oh my, well we can't have that. Why don't you come home with us and I can give you one of my older sons' coats?" Esme stood like

"No, we can't do that to you." I said while shaking my head.

"Esme, it's a great offer but those coats belong to you and it just wouldn't be right to take that kind of stuff from you," Alice agreed with me.

"Nonsense, their old coats are sitting just collecting dust. How old are you Jasper?"

"18 ma'am," I nodded my head for no apparent reason other than to do something.

"Well I think you could fit one of Emmett's old jackets. He's 19 but when he was about 17 he was your size. I'm not taking no for an answer so c'mon already it's getting colder." Carlisle smiled down at his wife probably thinking about how selfless she is and I honestly couldn't agree more.

I looked at Alice and cocked my head slightly in question. She paused for a second before shrugging and nodding. I sighed and stood up. "Lead the way," I smiled slightly. Alice stood up and wrapped her arm around mine. Carlisle and Esme walked ahead slightly.

After ten minutes of walking Carlisle slowed his pace and started a meaningless conversation. "So, it's a Wednesday, its 12:34; why aren't you two in school?"

"We don't go to school," Alice said it as a fact with no room for questions.

"Okay, so where do you live? Maybe your parents and us could get together for some parenting fun," Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Jasper's mom died when he was younger and his dad isn't in the picture anymore, my parents are like Jasper's dad," Alice's wasn't sad or angry as she said this just like she accepted it.

"Oh that's too bad to hear about your mom Jasper, if you don't mind me asking, but what happened." Alice walked up to start talking with Esme, leaving me with Carlisle.

"She had a brain tumor and it spread too fast and before we knew it, it was too late." I shrugged.

Cody looked at me and the Carlisle. "Hi," he whispered excitedly.

"Hi and what's your name?" He didn't talk to Cody like he was a baby, but more in-between.

"I Cody," Cody loved people and even though that fact worried me sometimes I couldn't deny the fact it was adorable seeing him talk to others.

"Well Cody would like to come to our house to help your daddy find a coat,"

"Dada, warm?"

"Yep he'll be warm if he comes with us,"

"Good," Cody nodded his head like I do.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I spoke through my teeth

"Sure," She pulled back from talking to Esme. "Yes Jazz?"

"This isn't a good idea, Alice. We don't even know them! What if they try and hurt you or Cody? Cody is already almost in love with them, and you seem to be perfectly fine with walking into a perfect stranger's home and taking things from them," I didn't feel comfortable with this.

"Jasper trust me things are going to be okay I promise, besides Esme already invited us to stay for dinner and I said yes," Before I could even begin to think of a response she had ran back to Esme and started another conversation about something to do with Cody.

"Jasper I know you don't trust us, me especially but I'm not going to hurt you guys I could never hurt _anyone." _Carlisle sounded confident but I knew better.

"I've heard that many times before and each and every time it was a lie," I stated. He looked hurt but I was just looking out for my family. Cody and Alice were my main priority, if something happened to me because I was protecting them I wouldn't care. Besides Alice had saved my life more times than I can count it's the least I can do to protect her.

"We'll I hope you will change your mind when we get to my home. I have three sons and one daughter myself so I know what's like to want to protect your family." This is what I hated about adults who are older than me; they always try and 'relate' with me.

"At least you have a home to bring them to and keep them warm," I mumbled bitterly.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked but I had a hunch he had heard me clearly.

"I asked what their names were?" Lying came with ease to me now. It is how I got food and even money on many occasions.

Carlisle gave me a look saying he saw straight through my lie. "Oh well, Emmett is our oldest at nineteen, then Rose at eighteen, Edward comes next he's still seventeen and finally Peter our two year old demon," He joked and I gave him a smile even though I didn't think it was all that funny. "We adopted all of them," He stated a few minutes later.

"Why are Emmett and Rose still living with you if they're adopted and over eighteen?" My curiosity over-ran my caution.

"We love them and take care of them like they are our own, and because of that they can come and go as they please." Carlisle shrugged like it was clear as day the reason why.

"Hmm," I nodded my head. Cody had fallen asleep in my arms again and I was struck once again with the thought of how innocent my little boy was.

"They're cute at that age aren't they?" I looked up at Carlisle with a faint smile and nodded my head in agreement. I remember seeing pictures of myself at this age with my dad and Cody looked just like me at his age.

"Well here's is our home," Esme cheered running up to the door.

I waited behind inspecting the house. It was a large three story pale yellow coloured house with white trim. From where I was standing I could see a deck off the second floor. The porch was large and had a swing on it as well as a bird bath. I had to admit it looked warm and inviting but I knew I had to keep ears and head up making sure everything else was safe.

"I'll take him," I jumped slightly at Alice's voice. I nodded and passed a still sleeping Cody over to Alice.

"Alice wait," I grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing me, Esme and Carlisle were standing on their porch watching us.

"Yes Jasper," She smiled softly most likely predicting my question.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean there is still time for us to leave," I was slightly panicking.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, trust me on this I know we have had some issues before but I promise everything will be okay as I have said five times already." She pulled me down to her level by the collar on my shirt and kissed my lips softly. "I love you," She whispered pulling back.

"Alice, you know I trust you with my own life as I have proved over and again, but it's them I don't rust, as _I _have stated several times already." I shook my head. Carlisle was talking to Esme on the porch still.

"Jasper?" Alice paused.

"Yeah yeah I know 'Jasper, shut up'," I chuckled. "I love you too by the way,"

"Of course you do," She giggled before dancing her way to the door with Cody in her arms. I shook my head, I have no idea how I have lasted this long with her, and one of these days she'll kill me. I chuckled to myself again.

"So, this is your home," I nodded my head accepting how the house looked just as safe as I had suspected it would. The walls were painted warm colors and from what I could see one wall in the living room was painted a brilliant shade of red.

"Whoa," Alice mumbled with her mouth ajar slightly.

"Yeah," I agreed. Alice looked at me and giggled at my expression.

Alice woke Cody gently and set him down taking off all his winter clothes. As soon as he had collected his bearing's he looked around confused. "Dada, mama, where we?"

"Remember, we're at Carlisle and Esme's home. They're getting daddy a coat so he can be warm and cozy when we leave." Alice smiled kissing his head.

Cody nodded and started walking around. He still had the drunken sailor look as he walked, but day by day that was going away.

"Okay let's get you guys something to wear so you don't freeze, hmm?" Esme smiled she waved her hand for me to follow her.

"I'll stay with Cody," Alice said jumping up to kiss my cheek.

"Okay," I whispered kissing her back on her forehead. As I was leaving I reached up and messed up her hair with my hand. She frowned and glared at me, I chuckled at her expression.

Carlisle walked into another room that I guessed was the kitchen. "This is Emmett and Edward," Esme had stopped in the middle of the stairs to point to a picture frame of two young men. One had bronze hair and bright green eyes almost the same shade as Esme's and the other had dark brown hair almost black with brown eyes. The dark haired boy had a large goofy smile that didn't quite suite his large body. It seemed off that the bronze haired boy's eyes were clouded with caution. I recognized the look in them because I saw them in mine every time I looked into a reflective surface, but mine held more pain and distrust in them.

"This Bella Edward's girlfriend," Esme pointed to a picture with the same bronze haired boy but this time his eyes weren't clouded with caution but with adoration for the girl next to him. The girl looked to be about seventeen with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She was looking at Edward with absolute love in her eyes. "The first picture was a month after Edward came to us this one was taken three months ago."

"They look happy," I commented absentmindedly.

"They are he plans on proposing to her when they graduate he's even using his real mothers old wedding ring." Esme smiled brightly.

"I can see it," I nodded smiling slightly at her.

"Now this beauty is Rosalie, but everyone calls her Rose," Esme stroked the picture softly running her finger along Rose's blond hair. Rose looked different in this picture than every other picture on the wall of her. She was sad and folded in on herself in this one like she was waiting for someone to jump on her as she tried to protect herself.

"She is dating Emmett and he also plans on proposing to her soon-"

I cut her off, "But aren't they siblings?"

"Not biological and besides when Rose and Emmett got together they just couldn't be separated." Esme shrugged. "So I've told you about my family, how about you tell how you met Alice,"

"I don't think that's such a great idea," I shook my head.

"We're going to be a while looking for a coat that fits you so we might as well get to know each other" Esme laughed.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense," I was still hesitant but she seemed trustworthy enough not to hurt us. "Well on Christmas four years ago tomorrow I was walking down the street and I heard screaming. I didn't know who it was but my mother always told me to help someone in anyone I can so I walked into the alley. I remember seeing two men trying to attack a small figure. At the time I didn't know if it was a child or a young woman so I yelled for them to leave the girl alone . . . . She was so tiny so helpless and innocent." I paused shaking my head.

"The two men looked like they were ripping clothes off the small figure, so when they didn't listening to my screams I attacked the closest guy, well I don't know if you could call it attack I just kind of kicked him between the legs. The second guys let the girl, whom I found out later was Alice, stopped hitting her and came after me. They beat me up pretty good and Alice helped me heal in return for helping her, we haven't been separated since," I smiled thinking about Alice's smiling face.

I looked at Esme and saw tears in her eyes. In her hands she had a blue winter coat that looked huge. Esme sniffled and gave the coat to me, "Well . . . Try this coat I'll be right back,"

"Sure, sorry for, uh yeah," I mumbled awkwardly. I knew I shouldn't have told her that. An hour later Esme and I had found the perfect coat for me and Alice had brought Cody up to see me because he had been crying for me.

"If you'll excuse me my children will be home soon and I must get them ready I'll be right back up with hot chocolate and cookies for all of you," I tried to protest but she just waved me off.

Alice looked around the attic room sad. Cody was digging through boxes playing with Christmas tinsel. "Cody be careful with that stuff you hear me?"

"Yeah dada," Cody yelled joyously.

I walked over to Alice stripping myself of my new coat. "You know, one day we'll live in a house like this and we will never have to live on the streets or beg for food or boil our water just to make sure it's good or, or, or stand by a stupid barrel with a fire going, we'll be protected from the wind and cold and we can sleep in a warm bed, just give me some time Alice," I knew I was begging for no reason but I had to make her understand my view on the subject.

Alice put her small hands on my face and squished my face so it looked like I had fishy lips. "Look here, Jasper Whitlock I will stand by you through thick and thin and no matter what our situation is or how awful things look it will always be you, me and Cody, understand, I'm not walking away from you."

"Yeah I know." I kissed her nose softly. "Hey Cod-" I turned to ask him if he wanted a cookie but he was gone. "Cody?" Where is he?

"Alice where is Cody?" I turned to her.

"Hmm?" She was busy looking at the coat I was given

"Cody, where is he?" I started panicking

"He's right-" She stopped when she noticed he was gone. I saw the fear rise in her eyes. "Cody!"

We ran around the room looking in boxes but when we couldn't find him we ran downstairs looking. I ran outside in my thin t-shirt. "Cody!" I yelled, but got silence in return.

I looked all around the front yard and prayed to god he hadn't gone across the street. When I went back inside Esme and Alice were searching the living room and Carlisle was just coming in from the kitchen, "He's not there," Carlisle said breathless.

I heard a squeal coming from a door behind Carlisle. Carlisle didn't seem to have heard it so I pushed past him and opened the door. It was a stairway leading downstairs. As I hit the last step I saw Cody playing on the ground with a bunch of toys. Before I could reach him though I was hit from the side and I heard my ribs crack. I yelped and fell to the ground. Cody screamed and ran to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my side so I could protect him from the thing that hit me. When I looked up I saw a blurry vision of a man, at first I saw my father waiting for me to crack and scream so he could hit me again.

"No," I growled out and just like that my vision changed and became clear, I wasn't seeing my father but the dark haired boy from the pictures, Emmett.

He looked shocked and a little distraught. "Oh shit,"

"Dada?" Cody was crying. I heard what sounded like a stampeded coming down the stairs and looked over to see Alice and Esme running down the stairs shortly followed by Carlisle and Edward.

"Emmett?" Carlisle yelled. A tall blond ran down the stairs and straight to Emmett.

"This kid was down here when I came home and then this guy came running down looking pissed and going straight for the kid, I panicked." Emmett shouted back panicky.

Alice knelt next to me, "Jasper? Baby, are you okay?"

"My . . Side," I choked, it hurt to talk at the angle I was on. Cody hugged me around the neck.

"Okay Jasper don't move may I see you side." Carlisle knelt next to me. Alice moved aside and took Cody with her.

"I don't have much of a choice huh?" I swallowed hard.

"Not really now I'm going to lift your shirt and take a look," I nodded.

"Yeah just don't freak, please?" He looked at me confused for a second but nodded his head slowly.

Carlisle lifted my shirt but stopped when he got it high enough that it reached just under my collar bone. Everyone apart from Cody and Alice looked shocked and confused. "Jasper . . . ?" Esme trailed off. Looking at all the scars marring my body; small ones, large ones even bigger ones.

"Just fix me up, Carlisle," I grumbled.

"Well there is not much I can do down here we have to take you updaters, but I think they're broken but not badly. We will have to take you to the hospital to make sure but I think I can get you in and out pretty quick." My fear rose.

"No hospitals." I said shortly.

"Jasper-" I cut him off.

"I don't have money!" I yelled frustrated.

"Well, we'll talk to your paren-" I cut him off again.

"I don't have any, I'm a runaway, I don't have a home and neither does Alice," I yelled at him again. I wasn't meaning to be a pain but I was starting to lose my cool from the frustration of losing Cody and then my side.

"Okay, calm down I'll think of something. Edward, Emmett help Jasper up to Emmett's room, it's the closest," Esme looked shocked slightly and I saw her grab Carlisle's hand as he walked by her. They both went up stairs and the two young men walked towards me. I had a slight sense of déjà vu but I didn't speak my thoughts allowed.

Three hours later I was on a bed with Alice next to me with Cody on her chest. Carlisle had taped up my side and told me to rest. When I glanced at the clock I saw it was 8:00 p.m. I could hear plates clanking in the kitchen and someone laughing boisterously.

"Alice?" I looked down at her.

"Hmm?" She asked slightly sleepy.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" I rubbed her shoulder with my thumb.

"I think eventually along time from now we'll be in a place where we'll be happy but it's going to be a long and rough road ahead." She sighed.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"When we get there will you ever see your parents again?"

"I don't know Jasper, I hope so."

"Do you regret running away?"

"Never it brought me to you, now what's with all the questions?"

"Reassurance, I guess." I closed my eyes feeling Alice's cool breath fan across my face. I was just falling asleep when I heard a knock on the door. Carlisle and Esme walked in smiling brightly. Esme held a little boy who I guessed was Peter. He had blond hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, I know this may not be the best time, but I was wondering if we could talk about something very important." Carlisle said warmly.

"It's your home." I nodded my agreement none the less.

"Well I don't know what happened to you two but I see how much you care for each other and I wanted to offer you a home to live in. Now, it's crowded and loud almost twenty-four seven we order take out on Saturdays and Mondays are family nights but we offer a place to be safe and warm, to be loved and cared for. You wouldn't have to worry about the next meal or where you're going to stay," Esme stopped herself there. "Sorry I'm rambling."

"Are you guys asking us to move in with you guys?" Alice mumbled shocked.

"In few words yes, we already took a vote and everyone agrees." Carlisle smiled.

"But they don't know us," I said even more shocked.

"They don't need to. Edward saw how you were hovering Cody waiting to take another blow to protect him and Emmett already loves Cody and feels bad for hurting you. Rose- well she'll take some getting used to." Esme shrugged giggling.

"Esme, Carlisle, you've known us for a day, how do you know we won't steal your money to buy drugs or break all your things for fun." I shook my head. They couldn't just do that.

"Jasper I know a drug used when I see one and you are not one," Carlisle smiled warmly.

"But how do you know?" I said frustrated.

"Alright fine, I don't but I see how you care for Cody and Alice trying to do what's best for them and that is a great quality in anyone." Carlisle stated firmly.

"Now it's done to a simple yes or no answer?" Esme smiled at us again.

Alice looked at me but I was looking at my sleeping son. I couldn't keep us safe on the streets for much longer, there is always someone who wants something and one day I might get seriously hurt or killed and then who would watch over my family. "Alice if this is what you want then why not, it will help you guys stay safe."

Alice bit her lip and her eyes kept going from me to Cody then back to me. "I think it's a great idea," She spoke finally. Esme squealed and Carlisle's smile widened. After another ten minutes of discussing plans to move in which really wouldn't consist of bringing any belongings in.

They left and Alice and I were left alone. "We have a house to live in Alice, we have a home,"

She smirked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You doubted my awesome powers of knowing things. Never doubt me Jasper," She giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

"Merry Christmas, Jasper."

I chuckled and kissed her nose. We both fell asleep soon after and had a very memorable Christmas.

**The End**

**This is a canon couple, semi sad, human story.**


End file.
